The Fight for New Orleans
by xTeslaAngel
Summary: Elijah and Klaus are back in New Orleans and are prepared to do whatever it takes to gain the city back. But what they don't realize is that their father is back and has plans for his children.


/ This is more of a one-shot type of thing to test if people like my writing and would like to see more from me. If this gets enough feed-back, I may even continue it. I also suck at titles so bear with me until I get better. If anyone has suggestions and is willing to help me get better as a writer, feel free to write a review or contact me. Enjoy!

Two months had passed since the French Quarter was taken from the originals. Two long months. Elijah spent that time planning a way to take back what was rightfully his and his family's. He knew that the times were difficult because of the fact that they had to send Hope away so she would be safe. It seemed that Hayley was the one that was taking the loss the hardest. He didn't blame her, though. After all, that was her child. The little wolf would have done anything to protect her child and now she was acting out of rage. She was a hybrid now and she was lashing out. Because of her vampire side, all of her emotions were heightened and she channeled everything that she was feeling into pure rage. Was she too far gone? "I fear that she is losing herself, Niklaus." The original vampire stated with a sigh but Klaus did not reply. He just listened to his elder brother for a moment before responding. "And she just lost her child, Elijah." He said before turning to face his brother. Elijah crossed his arms over his chest. "We are all dealing with this great loss. You don't see us killing every witch there is in the quarter." He stated with a frown. Elijah and Klaus were trying to come up with an idea to make sure that the originals gained back their city. But there was word out there that a new witch leader was rising up, controlling the witches. The original had no idea who the witch was but they would end up finding out soon enough. "We have other things to worry about, brother. Let Hayley deal with this on her own. She needs to let her anger out." He stated as he watched his brother carefully. "The witches already hate us and want us dead. Hayley killing them will just make everything worse. She needs to be stopped." Elijah stated and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Then you stop her. I have to go find out who this witch is that wants to stop us." He stated before exiting the room. A sigh escaped Elijah's lips. He needed to talk to Hayley but he needed to work with his brother for more important reasons.

Elijah needed a breath of fresh air. It was a nice evening with a light breeze in the air. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in his surroundings as he walked. He and Klaus were back in New Orleans. Of course he knew that they were not welcome there because of what happened a couple months back but Elijah did not care. New Orleans was his home. Their home. He would do whatever it took to get it back. The Mikaelsons were the rightful rulers of the quarter. As he was walking, he got the strange feeling that he was being watched. He stopped walking for a moment before turning around, only to be greeted by the empty street. Before he turned around to continue walking, he heard a familiar voice. Too familiar. "Hello Elijah." The voice said. Elijah froze and his eyes widened. It was Mikael. His father. How was it even possible that he was alive? He heard that Klaus had killed him with his own stake a couple years ago. But he was there now.. Unless he was becoming paranoid. He slowly turned around and he saw his father there, standing a few feet in front of him. "Father.." He said and his voice trailed off. He didn't know what else to say. The two of them were never on good terms after he and his siblings were turned into vampires. Throughout the centuries, the only thing that Elijah feared was his own father. Other than that, he was basically fearless unless he got close to someone and he ended up losing them. When he found out that Klaus killed Mikal, he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy in that piece of information. He loved his father while he was a human and the two of them used to hunt a lot together. Of course he was still hard on all of his children. Especially Niklaus. Everything changed when Elijah became a vampire. He hated that his father drove a sword through his heart. He didn't know what was going on and now that he was face to face with his father at the moment, those memories were fresh in his mind, like they had happened yesterday. He remembered his sister screaming, his siblings getting killed one by one only to wake up hours later to realize what their parents had turned them in to. Vampires. Blood craving savages. That was a life he did not want to lead. And in the end, he had no one to help him. His siblings were going through the exact same thing and controlling himself was so difficult. He let down his parents in the end and when Esther and Mikael realized their mistake, they made it their mission to hunt down their children and kill them. One by one.

After a moment of silence, Elijah spoke up after collecting his thoughts. "What are you doing here, father?" He asked, his eyes gazing into his father's cold eyes. "Isn't it obvious, boy? I am here to destroy the creatures that your mother and I had created centuries ago." He stated in a cold tone of voice. Elijah took a step back. He was not ready to die. He felt like he actually had a purpose now in this day and age and he was not ready to give it up. "But.." He began to say while taking another step closer to his son. "I can pardon you if you help me destroy Niklaus." He said. With those words, he felt like he was back in New Orleans almost a century ago. Where his father had come into the city and found him. He tried to talk to him and get him to go against his younger brother. "This conversation will end the same as the last one." He stated. "I will never go against Niklaus. He is my brother. I will not help you." He said in a serious tone of voice but Mikael just let out a sharp laugh. Then, the original vampire hunter pulled out the white oak stake. His eyes widened. "Then you will perish along with the rest of them." He stated before advancing on Elijah. A growl slipped past his lips as he grabbed his father's arm. He knew that his father was a lot stronger than him but he would do whatever it took to survive. And he couldn't die now. He had to warn Klaus that Mikael was alive. He still had many questions but he would not die before they were answered. The original used more strength to push back the stake that was slowly advancing towards his heart. "You will not kill me." He said with a snarl. "I will not let that happen." Gathering enough strength, he pushed his father back and he grabbed him, slamming him into the ground before disappearing from sight. That would not be the last time they would see each other. This was only the beginning.


End file.
